Our Story
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Kumpulan cerita mengenai USUK, PruGer, KoreaTwins, NorLand, dll. 1 shoot 1 couple. PART 1 : KoreaTwins. /genre campur aduk, OOC, typos/ Author baru, mohon bantuannya :)


**Our Story**

**~0~**

**USUK, PruGer, NorLand, JapHong, RomCan, KoreaTwins, etc**

**Romance / Drama / Family **

**1Shoot = 1 couple**

**-Akita Fisayu-**

**-\(~0~)/-**

**Part 1**

.

_**Perang Saudara**_

**.**

_**KoreaTwins /SK is the older/**_

**-0-**

"Kenapa si Brengsek Hamburger itu ikut-ikut?"

Pertanyaan yang diikuti suara gertakan gigi itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda tampan di seberangnya terusik. Moncong senapannya tetap teracung, -begitu pula miliknya.

"Hentikan ini, _da ze_."

"Tidak. Kau yang seharusnya berhenti."

Personifikasi dari negeri Gingseng itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan berhenti, sampai kau menyadari perbuatanmu, _da ze_."

"Menyadari apa?!" North Korea berteriak berang. South Korea, kakak kembar North Korea, menghela napas pelan.

"Perbuatanmu, yang sama sekali tidak penting ini. Kita ini bersaudara, kenapa kau berkeras memisahkan diri dariku dan mengobarkan perang…? Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, _da ze_." Ucap South Korea, pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar karena suara riuh hujan yang membasahi bumi tempat mereka berpijak.

Bumi yang bersimbah darah… akibat perang saudara yang terus-menerus terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _bayang-bayangmu_." Kata North Korea, tajam. Mata sipitnya berkilat.

"Bayang-bayang?" South Korea tidak tahu, mengapa matanya terasa panas, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. "Kenapa selama ini kau menganggap dirimu sebagai bayang-bayangku? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu, _da ze_!"

"Tapi aku dan orang-orang lain menganggapnya _seperti itu_." Lagi-lagi kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tajam.

Hujan masih mengguyur, bahkan semakin deras.

"Aku.." South Korea tergagap. Tangannya yang mengokang senapan mengendur sedikit… ia merasa, lemas. "Aku minta maaf, aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau–"

Suara desingan peluru, teriakan dan jeritan, serta rintikan air yang deras menenggelamkan suara apapun, apalagi kalau hanya didengungkan seperti suara semut, -seperti yang dilakukan South Korea.

North Korea hanya memandang dingin. Ia tidak berniat membuka mulutnya. AK-47 yang dipegangnya tetap teracung, sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun. Ia hanya… menatap kakak kembarnya yang _menangis_.

"Maafkan aku… aku kakak yang bodoh, _da ze_."

Ke mana South Korea yang selalu ceria? Selalu riang dan tersenyum? Tegar menghadapi masalah apapun seolah itu hanya masalah sesepele ia menjentikkan jari?

North Korea tetap bergeming.

"Hyung Soo, _saeng…_–"

DOORRR!

Deg

Kedua saudara kembar itu terperangah. Darah menyembur keluar dan membasahi rerumputan. Darah milik–

Brukk!

South Korea jatuh berlutut. Senapannya terlempar beberapa meter di samping tubuhnya… dan darah, mengucur serta menodai seragam bagian dadanya.

North Korea terbelalak, menatap horror pada tentara –_tentaranya sendiri_- yang berdiri di belakang South Korea. Jelas sekali tangannya baru saja menarik pelatuk untuk menyarangkan timah panas di jantung sang musuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _PABBO_?!" teriak North Korea murka. Tentara tersebut gelagapan, tidak menyangka atasannya malah marah karena ia telah membunuh seorang _musuh_, -pikirnya.

"_Mi, mianhae…_"

North Korea mengabaikannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia berlari ke arah South Korea yang mulai terbaring di tanah dan terbatuk-batuk, menyemburkan darah di tiap tekanannya.

"K, kau–"

South Korea mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat iris North Korea sebelum seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata dan hujan. "H–Hyung Soo…"

North Korea membeku. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja dan raganya mati rasa.

"… _Saranghae_…"

Mata _hazel _itu tertutup, untuk selamanya.

"… _Hyung_…"

Jemari panjang nan lentik terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat yang mulai mendingin. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat.

–_Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, arra_–

North Korea tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia membiarkan tetes-tetes kristal beningnya turun tanpa mengindahkan nasihat yang dulu diterimanya. Dulu sekali.

Kakaknya pergi, meninggalkannya…

North Korea memejamkan matanya erat.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

**End**

**A/N :**

Ohayou, minna-sama.. :D Akita pendatang baru di fandom ini. Jadi, bila ada salah dalam penulisan atau yang lain, jangan segan menegur, nee. :)

RnR?


End file.
